


Negan Challenges

by Negan_Love



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Negan, Alternative Universe Negan, F/M, Multi, Negan's POV, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negan_Love/pseuds/Negan_Love
Summary: Random Negan stories of varying length. Taking prompts from various sources.





	1. You’re Cute When You’re Angry

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as a 250 word challenge, using the prompt “You’re cute when you’re angry.” But having not written any of these things for a while, it spiralled out of control. So now, I don’t really know what to call it!

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Fuck off. Just fuck off Negan. You knew how important tonight was. Why couldn't you just leave your fucking smart ass attitude at home?! Huh?!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay. But your boss is a prick. He winds me the fuck up. I don't know why you don't just quit!"

"Now is not the time Negan. I'm pissed at you. Just leave me alone." You walked into your bathroom and closed the door. _Why does he always have to be such a wise ass?_ Tonight had been going well, and you'd spoken to some really great prospective clients. Your boss Rick was singing your praises to them, when your cocky, ass of a husband had opened his big obnoxious mouth and started belittling Rick. Which obviously resulted in Rick being just as childish, trying to get one over on Negan. _I don't know why they don't just get it over with and compare cock sizes._ Negan would win. No question. The man was blessed in that area.

You couldn't help picturing his beautiful manhood, long and thick even when he wasn't aroused, causing the usual tingle between your thighs. How, after all this time, did your husband still turn you on so much? Especially when barely a few minutes ago he was being an ass and making you mad.

Feeling horny, you stood in front of the mirror and started undressing to take a shower. As you removed your bra, you watched as your nipples hardened under your own gaze. Cupping your breasts, you gently kneaded them, brushing your thumbs over your nipples, letting a soft moan slip from your lips. Biting down on your bottom lip, you pushed your panties down over your hips and brought the fingers of one hand to your heat. The throbbing was intense now, and you rubbed circles on your clit with your finger, moaning as you did so.

"Baby, what're you doing in there?" Negan's deep voice came from right outside the door. "It sounds like you're having fun, sweetheart. How 'bout I come and join you?"

"Oh, you don't get to touch me yet. I'm still mad at you. But I'm horny, so I'm giving myself a little treat."

"Oh god, baby. I love it when you touch yourself. Can't I at least come in and watch?"

"No. Aaahhh, mmmmm." You moaned loudly, picturing Negan taking his thick cock in his hand. Stroking up and down the full length. God you loved his cock. And he was so good with it. Touching you in all the right places. He reached inside you deeper than anyone had before, and memories playing in your head were bringing you real close to your release. "Oh, Negan!" You moaned, desperate to hear his voice again. His deep voice, moaning in pleasure was one of your favourite sounds. It reverberated through you, making you tingle in all the best places, heightening your pleasure every single time.

"Oh, baby. I hear you. That's real good isn't it. Your beautiful hands making you feel good? You're close right?"

"Mmhhhmmm." You mumbled, struggling to form words.

"That's it sweetheart. Fuck, I'm so hard listening to you. Ah, god, I wanna taste you. Lick that sweet pussy, make you scream my name! Oh, fuck! I'm gonna blow! Ah! Come with me baby!"

His words pushed you over the edge. With your fingers rubbing violently on your clit, your orgasm tore through you, as Negan's name burst from your lips. You heard Negan growl as the aftershocks of your orgasm subsided. _God I love that sound!_

"Jesus baby. I didn't know I could have so much fun without touching or seeing you! That. Was fucking incredible. But I think there might be some come on the wall...."

_Ugh._


	2. This isn’t what it looks like!....Okay....Maybe it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan arrives back at his room to find two of his wives, um......occupied....

 

_Why the fuck is everyone so fucking incompetent? Jeez if you want something doing properly....do it your fucking self._ Muttering to yourself, you headed back to your bedroom to take a shower. Opening your bedroom door, your eyes were met with the shocking....and quite frankly insanely hot sight of your wife Frankie, kneeling on your bed, ass up, with her face buried in the pussy of your newest wife, Rebecca. 

 

“Well what do we have here?!” You couldn’t help the immediate reaction of your cock, which was now hard as a fucking rock, as you let your gaze wander over every detail of the scene in front of you. 

 

Frankie had the fingers of one hand buried inside Rebecca, and the other hand gripping onto her hip.  Her mouth was still open from where she’d been licking Rebecca’s clit, and the look in her eyes, as she stared directly at you, was almost challenging. Daring you to punish her. 

 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Rebecca spoke first, trying to pull away from Frankie’s grip on her hip. The expression on her face was literally like she’d been caught with her pants down!

 

“Oh really?! Because it looks to me like the two of you, are enjoying something that I really think I should be part of.  I mean, you are my wives after all!” Smirking, you started to slowly walk towards your bed, wondering what the two of them would do.

 

“Okay.... Maybe it is. But Negan, we’re here in your bedroom because we hoped you’d join us.....” Frankie stated, before dipping her head to swipe her tongue between Rebecca’s folds. 

 

_Fuck!_ Your cock jerked inside your pants, as you watched Rebecca’s eyes roll back into her head. The gentle sigh coming from her lips made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You’d quickly grown to love the little sounds Rebecca made while you worked her over, and hearing her make those same sounds under Frankie’s tongue, was probably one of the hottest things you’d ever experienced. 

 

As you reached the bed, you leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rebecca’s lips, making her open her eyes wide and moan against your mouth. “Oh, sweetheart, watching the two of you like this is like a fucking dream. You have no idea how much this turns me on.”

 

You quickly removed your boots and clothes, and took your dick in your hand, trying to decide if you wanted to fuck Rebecca’s mouth or Frankie’s pussy first. Rebecca’s eyes were closed again, and her mouth hung open as her head was tipped back in ecstasy. You took the opportunity to kneel across her and slowly penetrate her beautiful lips. Gasping, she immediately started to suck and moan around you, making you thrust deeper into her mouth. 

 

“Fucking hell, beautiful. Oh yeah....” As your balls brushed against Rebecca’s nose with each thrust, your eyes struggled to keep their focus on Frankie licking and sucking the pussy in front of her. Reaching forward, you palmed one of Frankie's breasts, making her flick her eyes up to meet yours. The smouldering look she gave you, combined with Rebecca baring her teeth along the length of your dick had your balls tightening and drawing up to the base of your cock. _Fuck, I need to chill out. I can’t be coming this fucking quickly!_

 

Withdrawing yourself from Rebecca’s greedy mouth, you lifted Frankie’s chin to kiss her lips. The taste of your wife’s pussy juice on the tongue of another wife, was a very strange, fucking hot sensation. Pulling away, you groaned your appreciation. “Jesus, ladies. You have me so fucking worked up, I need to fuck one of you now. Hard!”

 

“Fuck me, Negan.” Frankie moaned. “Make me come while I eat this beautiful pussy.”

 

“Oh, fuck yeah!”

 

You repositioned yourself behind Frankie, and took your throbbing dick in your hand, nudging her soaking cunt. “Shit, you’re wet. Who knew, eating pussy got you so fucking hot!”

 

Plunging into her, your eyes rolled back in your head. Jesus, fuck! Frankie had the tightest pussy you’d fucked in years. Even after the rough fucks you shared with her, her pussy stayed as tight as ever. Slamming into her over and over, hearing the mix of hers and Rebecca’s moans was driving you insane. Digging your fingers into Frankie’s hips, you could feel her milking you with her perfect pussy. Growling, you sharply smacked her ass, making her yelp and squeeze you hard. “Oh, baby. I hope you’re holding on tight ladies. This is gonna get rough.”

 

“Oh god! Oh! I’m gonna come! Oh don’t stop! Ah!” Rebecca’s sweet voice tightened your balls again, and you reached around and pinched Frankie's clit between your fingers. Desperately thrusting in and out of Frankie’s hot, wet hole, you rolled her clit between your fingers, feeling her walls tremble around you. 

 

Rebecca’s moans as she came, were pushing you over the edge. Your hips lost their rhythm, as you filled Frankie's cunt with your hot load. “Ah fuck! Shit, Frankie! Now! Come all over my cock. NOW!”

 

One last roll of her clit, as you shuddered inside her, and gripped her hips, had her screaming as her orgasm took hold. “Aahhh! Negan! Fuck!” 

 

As she slumped down on the bed next to Rebecca, whose eyes were still in the back of her head, you pulled your cock out of her, and kneeled up on the bed looking down at them both.

_Holy shit, I’m a lucky fucker!_


	3. Is that my shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Am kinda considering writing a prequel type thing to this......depending what people think....

 

"Oh, god! Shit! Don't stop. Ah, fuck! Negan. I'm gonna come!" His face was buried between your thighs, as two of his long, nimble fingers curled inside you. Fucking you, in the way that only Negan's fingers could. As his tongue flicked over your clit again, you screamed his name and grabbed onto the back of his head.  Grinding your throbbing cunt into him, letting him suck and nip until your orgasm left you limp.

 

He slowly removed his fingers, as he rose up and kissed you with enough passion you could already feel another tingle starting to grow. Reaching up you ran your hands through his chest hair, pulling him as close as possible and biting on his soft bottom lip. Growling, he reached down between the two of you and guided his cock to your soaked heat. 

 

“Fuck, baby. How can you still be so tight after all that?! I swear, your pussy is like fucking magic. I could stay in here all day sweetheart. In fact, maybe I will!”

 

Just as Negan filled you to the hilt, you heard your husband’s car pulling into the driveway. _No!_

 

“Shhhhhhhhh. Aaahhh. Fuck. Negan, shhhh. Eugene is home! You need to get dressed!” 

 

“What the fuck?! I’m hard as a fucking rock in here! You might need to come over later, and sort out these fucking blue balls I’m gonna be stuck with!”

 

“Ha! Not much chance of that!” You smiled, wishing there was a way you’d be able to sneak over to Negan’s later on. “But hurry up! He’s outside!”

 

“It’s okay baby. We’re good. He’s a slow ass fucker. Every time I see him get home, he sits in that car for fucking ages. Probably combing his fucking mullet for you!

 

“Fuck! Where’s my fucking shirt?! I don’t think we’d made it past the kitchen when that came off! Shit! Pass me one of those shirts from the closet. Quick!”

 

“Pretend you’ve been in the bathroom,” you whisper shouted as you launched a shirt across the room at him. “I’ll slow him down at the door!”

 

As you neared the bottom of the stairs you could hear that the car engine was still running. _Oh thank fuck for that. Maybe he’s on the phone or something._

 

Noticing Negan’s shirt, draped across the kitchen worktop, you grabbed it, and stuffed it in the washing machine, then looked up to see Eugene’s head bobbing past the window. 

 

He opened the front door, just as Negan reached the bottom of the stairs, wearing what you now realised was one of Eugene’s favourite shirts. _Crap._

 

As Eugene looked Negan up and down with a slightly puzzled look on his face, you became acutely aware that you hadn’t put your underwear back on. You were stood, wearing leggings with no panties and a long, white, oversized shirt without a bra. _Shit._

 

Negan’s face wore his usual cocky expression, as Eugene clearly realised what had been bothering him. 

 

“Is that my shirt?”

 

_Shit._


	4. Imagine watching Negan.....you know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I think about WAY too often. I hope I’m not the only one....

_Why me? Why do I have to go and bloody get him?_ You’d been instructed to go and get Negan. It was early. Too freaking early for your liking, and for some reason, Negan hadn’t shown up when you were meant to leave for the supply run. Simon and Laura were waiting at the gate for you, so you hoped this would be a simple exercise. _God, what if he’s still asleep?_

Knocking on the door to his room, you were met with a resounding silence. _Shit._ You knocked once more, before slowly opening the door.

The room was in darkness, and as your eyes adjusted, you realised Negan was nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell is he?_ As you walked around the large bed, still rumpled from a night of being slept in, you saw the light seeping through the gap under the door to Negan’s bathroom. _Oh god, he’s in the bloody shower._

Nearing the door, you raised your hand to knock, before noticing it was very slightly ajar. Without thinking, you pushed it open a little further, sucking in a breath when you saw him stood under the stream of water. Your eyes were immediately drawn to his hand, which was wrapped around his cock, moving up and down in a smooth motion. _Oh holy Jesus!_ You couldn’t look away, and you felt a rush of wetness flood your pussy. He was standing sideways on, giving you the most incredible view of his body, tensed, and gently thrusting into his own hand. Your eyes raked over his naked form, pausing at his face. His mouth was slightly open, and you could swear you could hear raspy breaths escaping his lips as he gave himself the pleasure he desired. Your eyes moved lower, taking in his chest, which was dappled with dark hair, and then his ass, before settling again on his dick.

You’d always thought of Negan as an attractive man, but his strong leadership had always put him way beyond your reach, so you’d never delved too deep into any fantasies that may have entered your dreams. But now…… _now_ , you couldn’t think of anything other than him impaling you with that big, BIG, cock. Your core was tightening, as your clit throbbed in your panties, which were now damp with your arousal.

His hand moving up and down his length was mesmerising. You’d only seen one other man pleasure himself before, but the experience had been nothing like this. Negan clearly knew what he wanted, and the way his thumb slid over the head of his cock every now and then, made you lick your lips in anticipation, and your core clench with need.

After what might have been a minute or so, his pace started to increase, and the vein in the side of his neck bulged enticingly. He let out a groan, that you felt inside your chest, and you nearly gave away your position. _Shit. Get ahold of yourself._

You could sense that he was getting close to his release, almost feeling the pleasure radiating off him. Your own breathing started to quicken, as he leaned against the glass screen with his free hand, pumping his cock faster.

A second before he came, his head tipped back and he growled a deep, throaty “FUUCCKK?” before shuddering his way through his orgasm. Spurting his milky fluid onto the glass and hanging his head for a moment to catch his breath.

You stood for a second, unable to move, truly stunned by what you’d just witnessed. Trembling, with a soaked, pulsating pussy, and a racing heart, you got a grip of yourself just in time and backed away from the door just as Negan turned around to shut off the water. Trying to be quiet, you all but ran from the room, before sinking down against the wall in the corridor, replaying in your head, what was without doubt the hottest thing you’d ever witnessed….

 


	5. Imagine watching Negan...you know...[PART 2] - Negan’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people planted the seed for a part two...so here it is. I hope it doesn’t disappoint.

“FUUCCKK!”

Shooting your load on the shower screen, you took a second to enjoy the last shudders of your orgasm. _Fuck, I needed that._ The 6 hour truck journey you were about to endure was going to be hard. One of your best soldiers was laid up with a busted arm, so you’d been coerced into bringing HER. You had nothing against her, but you didn’t really want to be around her any more than necessary. She was a good soldier for you, no doubt about it. But there was something about her that made you uneasy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that your cock did a little jump every time she so much as looked at you. You needed your soldiers though. You couldn’t be fucking them, and messing up a good leader, subordinate relationship. _Hell no._

As your head hung limp, absorbing the pleasure you’d just given yourself, you caught a movement out of the corner of your eye. Turning to shut the water off, you saw her. It MUST have been her. With her sexy legs poking out the top of her big boots. She was the only one who always wore shorts. No matter the weather, she had to have those fucking perfect pins out. Taunting you. Making your crotch tight. _Fuck. What did she see?_

Somehow, the thought of her witnessing you abusing yourself, made your cock stir once more. _Fuck._ This was all you fucking needed.

———

She hadn’t said a word. But the look on her face as you’d hopped up into the truck beside her, pretty much confirmed what you were thinking. She’d seen you jerking off. _Shit._

You could see out of the corner of your eye that she kept stealing glances at you. Well. More specifically at your crotch. She must still be thinking about it. The thought made you smile. _Okay. Let’s get back in control._

Leaning over, you quietly spoke into her ear. “Sweetheart, if you don’t stop looking at my dick, I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep him tucked away.”

She let out a little gasp, and lifted her eyes to meet yours. “I don’t know what you mean!”

You’d maybe have believed her if she hadn’t licked her lips and flicked her eyes back down to your crotch afterwards.

“If you want, I can give you a second show a little later? I can send Simon and Laura off to do some scouting…what d’ya think?!”

“I……Erm…”

“Or better still, you could join in….I mean, it’s always more fun when there’s two of you right?!” You gave her a wink and placed your hand on her bare thigh. _Shit, that’s smooth._

———

As promised, once you’d reached the warehouse you were hoping to scavenge from, you orchestrated some time alone. Simon had given you a look that made you want to crack him with Lucille, but he’d done as you’d asked, and taken Laura to check out the smaller outbuildings behind the main warehouse.

“So….”

She was stood a little awkwardly, at the back of the truck. Looking cute as shit. Her short shorts really showed off those great legs, and the vest top under her open shirt hugged her titties in a way you hadn’t noticed ‘til now. _Damn._

Walking up to her, you tipped her chin up with your fingers, “Turn around. Let me get a good look at you. You saw all the good stuff this morning. I think it’s only fair I get a little twirl!”

She gracefully obliged, and slowly spun around with her arms outstretched. “Damn girl. I think, if you’re agreeable, I should give you a whole lot more than a second show. How ‘bout you bring that tight little ass over here for me to get a closer look?”

You took a seat on a nearby log, as she made her way closer to you, stopping so her crotch was pretty much level with your face.

“Turn around.”

Without a seconds hesitation, she did as she was instructed, and you had to suppress a groan at the sight of her pert butt cheeks all up in your face.

Reaching up, you gently grasped her thighs, and ran your thumbs along the curve of her ass, just up inside her shorts, causing a little gasp to escape her lips. Turning her around, you maintained your hold on her thighs, and this time moved your thumbs towards her panties. When your digits felt damp material, you were unable to help yourself and you pressed your nose hard against her pussy, inhaling deeply. _Holy fucking god, that’s fucking sweet._ “Fuck, baby. You hot for me already?!”

The soft mumble that came from her made you press your nose against her again. This time rubbing her heat up and down. When she moaned and grabbed your head, grinding herself against your nose, your mind became a blur. “Fuck. I need to be in you now. Get those shorts off.”

She willing obliged, as you made short work of pulling your throbbing cock free from its constraints. Your eyes met hers in a silent question, and she nodded, giving you permission to pull her down onto your needy cock...


End file.
